


A Walk In The Woods

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Much taller than Nino and blessed with dark wavy hair, broad shoulders and a perfect butt, Matsumoto Jun made his mouth water every time Nino saw him pass by.





	A Walk In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [negaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/gifts).



> Helloo [](https://negaii.dreamwidth.org/profile)[negaii](https://negaii.dreamwidth.org/). Thanks for this prompt and your kindness.

Nino muttered under his breath as he trudged along cursing himself for ever agreeing to this in the first place. When his friend Aiba had suggested a weekend getaway to the mountains to relax and get over his recent breakup he'd immediately refused. Why would he want to spend time outdoors where there were bugs and too much sun and no power points to charge his phone? He could just as easily sit at home and brood while throwing darts at the cheating rat's photo.

But Aiba, with fifteen years of friendship behind him had found a way to make Nino cave in as always. All it took was the offer to pay for everything and dangle the prospect of free lunches for the next six months under his nose and he'd found himself agreeing automatically.

He had to admit that the cabins were warm and cozy and the staff were friendly. The all inclusive food and drink certainly helped and so did the incredibly handsome Activities Director.

Much taller than Nino and blessed with dark wavy hair, broad shoulders and a perfect butt, Matsumoto Jun made his mouth water every time Nino saw him pass by.

That's why Nino found himself agreeing to join Matsumoto on a guided hike before he even realized it. He had been too busy watching the tiny moles dotted around Matsumoto's plump lips move as he spoke to catch himself in time.

The one bright point was that apparently he was the only one interested enough to turn up at the appointed time which meant that he had Matsumoto and the perfect view of his perfect butt all to himself as he struggled along in the effortlessly fit man's wake along the rough trail.

Unfortunately the view was a little too distracting and Nino didn't see the tree root sticking up in the middle of the trail. A yelp escaped him as he flew through the air, flying over the side of the trail, rolling down an embankment before landing in an ungainly heap at the bottom.

He was still trying to remember how his lungs worked when he felt a pair of strong arms effortlessly scoop him up off the hard ground and carry him back up to the trail. When he found himself leaning against a strong chest he immediately turned his head and nuzzled his face into the fabric of Matsumoto's shirt, reveling in the warm scent.

When they reached the trail Marsumoto gently set him down on a fallen tree and offered him a bottle of water. His thick eyebrows were crinkled with concern. "Do I need to check you for injuries?"

Nino nodded mutely, holding out his hand where there was a tiny bruise.

Matsumoto lifted Nino's hand and pressed a kiss to the almost invisible mark.

"Are you okay to walk?" Matsumoto asked as he gazed into Nino's eyes. "There is a shelter near here where you can lay down and rest."

"Carry me?" Nino, never one to miss out on an opportunity asked in a feeble voice.

Matsumoto laughed but lifted Nino into his arms once more and veered away from the path towards the well hidden shelter.

"It was lucky that I was the only one who turned up for the walk, so nobody else is inconvenienced, " Nino said, happpily nuzzling the side of Matsumoto's neck.

"You were the only one I asked," Matsumoto admitted, looking at Nino with eyes that had suddenly turned a shade darker.

Suddenly a weekend in the woods looked a whole lot more appealing in Nino's eyes. In fact it might even become a regular thing.


End file.
